


We Both Won Really

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Come as Lube, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sex, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian wins a bet with Justin after a week long of no sex. Really they both win with what Brian has on the table.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	We Both Won Really

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing  
> AN: I just came up with this which doesn't really have a plot to it for the most part.
> 
> AN2: I have to have surgery tomorrow so might be while for can post. Then again I be sitting on my butt for a lot since it's on my feet ugh. Never been put to sleep before so nervous as all get out. I don't even know what they doing besides both feet cause the surgeon isn't forth coming with details at all. Got infection in the bone of my right pinkie toe so I know that bones coming out, but I don't know if going lose both little toes or what.

Brian walked up behind Justin putting one arm around Justin's waist. His hand on his other arm went farther down cupping Justin through his jeans. He put just enough pressure getting a moan from Justin. After a moment he slid his hand down into Justin's jeans taking hold of his cock. He ran his thumb over the head of Justin's cock rubbing at the drops of pre-cum that was already there. He moved his hand up and down Justin's cock getting a whimper from him as he did so. He smiled hearing the sounds coming from Justin knowing he was enjoying it. 

Brian moved his hand in a faster motion up and down Justin's shaft. He used the pre-cum that was leaking out as lube to make him slicker. He twisted his hand one way each time he went back up. When he went back down he twisted the other way. He felt Justin buck into his hand knowing he was going to cum soon. He kept jacking Justin off finally moving his hand as quick as he could. Justin calling out his name letting his head fall back against his shoulder was the signal he got that Justin was cumming. 

He smiled feeling Justin's cum shooting over his hand in long ropes. He'd pushed Justin's shirt up just in time so it didn't get any on it. He didn't stop moving his hand until Justin's orgasm tapered off. He brought his hand up to Justin's mouth getting him to lick the cum away. Once his hand was clean he looked up in the mirror meeting Justin's eyes that were blown from pleasure. He had surprised Justin, but when he'd taken hold of his cock he hadn't objected to what he had done. 

Brian pushed Justin's jeans farther down running his middle finger between Justin's cheeks. He watched Justin bite down on his bottom lip as he gently circled his hole with his finger. He squatted down spreading Justin's cheeks apart before he thrusted his tongue into Justin's ass not bothering to work his way up to it. He heard Justin's whimpers as he tried being quiet. He kept thrusting his tongue in and out pulling Justin back some so he was more open. He sucked and licked around Justin's hole getting louder moans as he did so. 

After a few more minutes he pulled out the small packet of lube he had in his pants. He put enough on his fingers before pressing one into Justin. He moaned at how tight he was he slowly opened Justin up. He started with one finger not stopping until he had three inside of him. He nailed Justin's prostate every time he went in getting strings of words that weren't even words from Justin. 

Brian stood up looking eyes with Justin in the mirror again. He could tell he was close to cumming again. He coated his cock with lube before pressing the head of his cock against Justin's hole stopping. He hadn't said a word since he'd walked into the bathroom. Justin had only moaned and whimpered while he'd been preparing him. He had shouted his name when he'd jacked him off though, which had given him some hope. 

"You want me to fuck you? I want an answer and not with a nod. I want words Justin, do you want me to fuck you?" Brian asked. 

"Yes please," Justin said before he felt Brian sliding all the way into him. 

They both moaned as Brian filled him being home again where he belonged. He took hold of Justin's hips getting him to hold onto the sink before he started moving. He went slow at first letting Justin adjust before he was moving in quick sharp thrusts. Justin wasn't holding back the sounds he was making anymore as Brian fucked him. His prostate taking a beating, but he didn't care. He was in pleasure and the only thing he wanted to think about was right then. It felt perfect having Brian fucking him with no mercy. He'd been needing it so badly for days. 

He couldn't take it anymore and he'd needed Brian, he didn't give a damn about the fucking bet anymore. He let out a shout before his cock exploded with cum shooting out of the head. He could feel Brian unloading into him as well knowing he'd been just as pent up as he had been. They hadn't had sex in a week because of the fucking bet. He had lost though since the deal had been ever who caved, agreeing to be fucked, lost. He'd tried so hard to get Brian to lose, but it hadn't worked at all. He moaned feeling Brian pulling free of him. He leaned against the sink needing something to support him when Brian moved back. 

"I told you that you wouldn't win the bet, you can't even win against me in poker. So what made you think you could go an entire week without sex?" Brian asked pulling his pants back up. 

"I didn't know if I could, but I wanted what was on the table." Justin said moaning when Brian licked away the lube that was around his hole. "You didn't even tell me what I had to do if you won the bet." Justin realized. 

Brian stood up bringing Justin's jeans when he did fixing them back. He turned Justin around so he was looking into the eyes of the man he loved. The man that had been his husband for three years now. He had thought about what he wanted all week if he'd won the bet. Justin had said they'd try every position he'd found on the website of sex positions. It wasn't that it wasn't appealing cause it was, he had gotten hard looking at some of them. He just wanted something different that they hadn't done in a while. 

"I want to take you skiing in Vermont. We never got to go on that trip years ago and you love going to Snowshoe here in West Virginia. We haven't had a real vacation by ourselves in two years. Stuff comes up and in four months we'll have two kids. I might have purposely gotten you to lose." Brian smiled as he confessed to the reason he'd taken matters into his own hands. He'd known Justin couldn't resist when he touched his cock. 

"This is why I married you and love you. You always know what I want. Yes I accept my defeat, but I kind of won too with that great prize." Justin said giving Brian a bright smile wrapping his arms around him. 

"We both won, but now we have to go back out there." Brian said kissing Justin knowing that he had made his husband happy. "We get home I might even let you fuck me tonight." He grinned before pulling back knowing that they had to find an excuse to leave after only being at Debbie's for half an hour. 

"Get out there first, I can fake a headache in a few minutes." Justin smirked knowing they weren't about to stay another two hours. They'd already finished dinner right before he'd slipped into the bathroom. Brian had been beside him running his hand over his jean covered cock until he'd bolted for the bathroom. 

"Deal." Brian replied kissing Justin once more before he left. 

Justin shook his head, but he loved his husband. They could see everyone the next night since they were throwing a huge blow out for Gus' birthday at Britin. He looked in the mirror making sure he looked the part of a 'headache' and not a just fucked look. Once he was sure he did he left the bathroom preparing for his I don't feel good speech. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. I hope enjoyed this. I have no plans for a sequel, you can imagine it I'm sure.


End file.
